Barbie and the Magic Portal
by Graceful Winds
Summary: Estelle and Irene can't remember anything about themselves being royalty. Not to mention, being related to Princess Anneliese! Also, how could they have lived in the sixteenth century and end up in the 21st?


_Barbie and the Magic Portal_

_Summary: Estelle and Irene can't remember their past, so when they find out their princesses, you can imagine their surprise! Not to mention their being related to fairies and no other than Princess Anneliese!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Barbie_

_Warning: This is completely made up even the characters, but Barbie is playing Estelle there are still some characters from the movie. The songs were by me._

_One: Meet Estelle and Irene_

Smiling wistfully at the two children outside playing near the palace garden, the Queen weakly reached out to touch the cool glass. The sun shone brightly, despite the fact that it was near dusk. The two princesses that played together were named Estelle and Irene.

Estelle had golden locks that always swayed at her sides due to her hair being so long. She had fair complexion, rosy lips, and deep blue eyes. She wore a pink gown with flowers designs embroiled on the beautiful dress. Estelle was reserved and loved to pick flowers from the garden.

While Estelle was quiet, Irene was rather different, being the noisiest of the two sisters. Though very loud, she was also a very thoughtful person and loved to spend her free time looking for new places to explore. Irene had the same blue eyes as her sibling, but chestnut-brown hair was placed on the top of her head.

The Queen stared at her daughters longingly, wishing she could join in on the girls' laughter. All too soon though, her chamber door swung open. The crisp clicking sound of high heels made the woman sigh in despair, for she knew what was to come next.

An evil chuckle found its way to her ears and she turned her head slowly to see whom had come to see her. Seeing Astrid, an old witch who had placed a curse on the widow, she soon found a frown being replaced by her once gentle smile.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dearest niece Cassandra! Oh what a pleasant surprise to see me, isn't it?" The elder said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Astrid, leave me be. I don't need my daughters falling into depression because of your actions."

The woman just flipped her grey hair and grinned maliciously at the Queen. Now standing by her bedside, she whipped out her wand and began to talk quietly to her niece.

"Now, Cassandra! We had a deal didn't we? _I_ was supposed to be queen, but your wretched mother ruined my chances! So I made her life miserable and then she made me promise not to bring you to the same despair that she felt. But, promises are _always _broken."

_The curse that has been placed,_

_Cannot be replaced,_

_Unless you can give me what I want at my demand!~_

"And what exactly would that be?"

_Now I will get all I desired and,_

_All the riches in the world,_

_More than I can afford,_

_All the power,_

_All more,_

_All on my demand!_

"Why would I do that?"

_Power and fame,_

_Nothing will be the same,_

_Unless you can give me this on demand!_

_All the people brought to shame,_

_Animals unleashed without being tamed,_

_"Now Cassandra, may I give you a little picture of the what the world will look like when you...__**vanish?"**_

_Darkened skies,_

_Everyone will eye,_

_No more happiness,_

_Much more sadness,_

"Why-"

_Everyone will be left just plain oblivious!_

_Unless you give me what I want,_

_On. My. Demand~!_

Horrified by the witch's words the Queen said yes to what she wanted not giving a single thought of what was to happen. Suddenly a screech erupted throughout the castle and guards came running to the Queen's Chamber.

Meanwhile, Estelle and Irene were whisked up by Astrid and a portal was opened. It was blackened and nothing could be seen through it. The cruel woman threw the two poor children inside and congratulated herself on a job well done.

Irene and Estelle screamed loudly, feeling _very_ terrified and clung to each other as they continued to fall down the hole. Finally, they made it to the end and were met by cars and bright lights. The place was covered in light colors and looked beautiful.

Unfortunately, the girls had hit their heads and couldn't remember a single thing about them being royalty. Irene dusted herself off and stared at the shops and buildings, feeling utterly confused.

The city, they were in the city. But they didn't know that yet.

_An adventure awaits the duo, but it's not their time. Soon though, very soon, will you seek and find the truth. Both of you._

_Chapter Complete_

_**Author's Note: What did you think? Review if you want. I hoped you guys liked it! :D That's all I have to say. Well then, bye!**_

_**GW, Out**_


End file.
